


Tomorrow

by hermionejean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionejean/pseuds/hermionejean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus falls asleep while studying and Sirius ends up finding him.<br/>[Pre-Wolfstar one-shot where Remus has a crush on Sirius.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Fourteen year old Remus Lupin was sitting in the shade of a large beech tree by the lake, books scattered all around him. The full moon had been a couple of nights ago, and he had had very little time to study for the huge exam he had in Transfiguration the next day. He was going to have to stay up all night cramming, that was for sure. In the past three days, Remus had gotten maybe eight hours of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be awful.

He had read the same sentence six times before realizing he hadn’t taken in a word of what it said. _Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a little bit_ , he thought sleepily. _I won’t be able to do much studying in this state_...

When Remus floated back to consciousness, he was surrounded by soft blankets and he felt a warm body next to his. He tensed, trying to figure out where he was. He remembered studying under a tree, and resting his tired, bloodshot eyes for just a moment. Or had it been just a moment? Oh no! He must have fallen asleep. Someone must have carried him back to the dormitory.

“Moony?” he heard someone whisper in his ear. “Moony? Are you okay?” He felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder and blearily looked up into the concerned face of Sirius Black.

“Pa’foot,” he mumbled, trying to sit up. “Wha–wha–what happened?” He was interrupted mid-sentence by a yawn and saw the corners of Sirius’ mouth twitch up in a smile. 

“It started to get dark and you hadn’t come back from studying so I went looking for you. You were asleep under one of the trees by the lake and I didn’t want to wake you up so I carried you back here. You weren’t very heavy. I think you need to start eating more.” Sirius reached over to a little table next to the bed they were on and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. “I snuck these out of the Great Hall,” he said, handing them to Remus. “It’s almost December, Moony! You’re could’ve frozen to death!” He frowned.

“I didn’t, though,” Remus said, biting into a sandwich. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. “And thanks,” he mumbled, blushing furiously. He was quite embarrassed by all the concern Sirius was showing, but he also kind of liked it. He would never admit that, especially not to Sirius.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Sirius said, shrugging. “You should get some sleep now. And I suppose I should go to bed as well.” He added as an afterthought.

“I can’t. I’ve barely studied for Transfiguration…”

“Moony. Sleep. Now,” Sirius said sternly. Remus knew it was best not to argue when Sirius used this tone (which was very, very rarely) but he had to study. He couldn’t risk failing this test.

“No, I really can’t–”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Moony. You’re exhausted. You’re not going to remember anything you do tonight.” He sighed. “I’ll help you study during breakfast and lunch tomorrow, okay? We don’t have it until last period.”

Remus blinked in surprise. Sirius was offering to help him with schoolwork? It was rather out of character for him, but that only made the offer more tempting to Remus. Sirius never would have volunteered to study with anyone else, and it made Remus happy inside to know that he was the exception to Sirius' "what's the least amount of work I can do and still pass" rule. And he _was_ rather comfortable right now. “All right…” Remus said reluctantly. “I guess some some sleep would do me some good…”

“Of course it would.” Sirius smiled at him, and Remus felt his heart rate quicken. “Good night, Moony,” he said, affectionately ruffling Remus’ hair before getting up to retreat to his own bed. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Padfoot,” Remus murmured. He fell asleep with Sirius’ scent in his nose, a smile on his face, and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr, and you can find the link to that post [here](http://jodymills.co.vu/post/136424314268/ahh-please-do-remus-lupin).


End file.
